Hack extermination (Serie)
Hack extermination 'es una serie creada por Blues Darkslash el 1 de Febrero de 2015 y terminada el 17 de Febrero de 2016 Cuenta con 3 temporadas. El 13 de Febrero, para conmemorar su aniversario de 2 años, se estrena '''Hack Extermination: The Rise and Fall of Troullie Nes and The Hack Hunters '''abreviado como HERF, una re-escritura de la serie original. Opening 200px Trama Primera temporada Trata de un grupo de jóvenes que quieren detener la tercera cyber-guerra mundial del año 3090 con sus VAS's, descubrir quien es Moebius y Spike Drive detener a Alexandre, organizador principal de esta guerra. Segunda temporada/War of Minds Esta temporada es una secuela, donde alguien nuevo se les une pero uno se va. Su objetivo es el mismo pero esta vez uno de ellos vengará una muerte. Tercera temporada/ Fusion Warriors El grupo se encuentra tranquilo, hasta el llegar de una invasión al planeta, ellos tendrán que detenerla y descubrirán nuevos poderes. Concepto original y Mega Man Hack Force El concepto original de Hack Extermination no es muy diferente al que salió a la luz en 2015, sin embargo, cuenta con características distintas, empezando por el hecho de que esta no iba a ser una serie fanon de Sonic, sino un AU de la saga de Mega Man, llamado Mega Man Hack Force, que fue publicado en un grupo de Facebook. La trama original que fue publicada en la red social, fue encontrada y es la siguiente: ''"Es el año 30XX, la realidad virtual se desarrollo de una forma impresionante, las personas podían depositar sus almas en un plano virtual llamado C-Space, un mundo todos los seres humanos podían interactuar con personas lejanas, podían visitar otros países y mas, todos estuvieron felices durante 10 años pero nada dura para siempre, el plano virtual había sido corrompido, todo comenzó con un suceso llamado Crisis Geo el cual contamino la red en su servidor inicial, Mother LANd, la organización de Hackers apodada Black Star comenzó a infectar areas con sus virus cuyo único propósito era atacar a las personas y lastimarlas, incluso causándoles la muerte. Los humanos no lo toleraron y crean el programa Vaccine-X y se formo el escuadrón Megamen que sirven y protegen el mundo virtual y restaurar la paz." Podemos notar ciertas diferencias; en primera, el año era indefinido, usado como 30XX en vez de 3090. Segundo, la creación de VAS era únicamente artificial y no podrían procrear, además que los VAS no serían una especie, sino humanos en un plano digital (Los VAS fueron basados en los NetNavi de sagas canónicas de Mega Man, que fue un cambio de inspiración que sufrió Hack Extermination) y por último, lo que se asemeja más a los Hack Hunters, los Megamen, son todo un escuadrón preparado, y su contraparte de Hack Extermination, son sólo un grupo no oficial de héroes. Sólo se cuentan con 3 ilustraciones de dicho AU, las cuales se asemejan a los conceptos de tres personajes de Hack Extermination. El creador, admite que deshecho la idea de MegaMan HackForce, debido a la poca atención que se le dio en el grupo y al descubrimiento de la existencia de una wiki fanon de Sonic, llevándolo a transformar a ese alt-Mega Man en un personaje más original en la saga de Sonic. * Episodios Primera temporada # La historia de Troullie, el inicio de todo //The Rise and Fall of Troullie Nes and the Hack Hunters '''1. # Sólo Chicas // Mean Girls 2'''. # Amor? no, no lo creo // Kamakani B '''3. # Crucero a alta mar // -- (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # Contaminar no es bueno // Floral Shoppe 4. # XV años // (Episodio Eliminado en Rise and Fall) # El ataque glitch parte 1 // T.U.X 5. # El ataque glitch parte 2 // (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # Baja autoestima // Hard candy vs Gummies 6. # Digital a real // (Comprimido a un corto) Virtual Boy (Corto 1) # Mamá Logiciel y papá Troullie // (Comprimido a corto) It's a Crybaby! (Corto 2) # Este no es el final // In the End 7. Segunda temporada/ War of Minds # El despertar de una despedida // RISE 8. # Conociendo a Moebius // (Episodios 9 y 10 comprimidos en uno) # Los Hack Hunters // The Hack Hunters 9. # En el desierto digital // Magician's Red 10. # Celoso? // Pacify Him 12. # Angel, exorcista y alquimista // Call 555-2368 !! 13. # Fondo, fondo, fondo! // (Episodio casi eliminado, hechos importantes en episodio anterior) # Cara a cara con Alexandre // Angel of Death 14. # La venganza de Angel parte 1 // (Episodios comprimidos en uno solo) # La venganza de Angel parte 2 // (Episodios comprimidos en uno solo) Tercera temporada/ Fusion Warriors # Solos y juntos (Episodio eliminado) # Se acaba la tranquilidad // Sugilite 15. # La guerra comienza // WE FALL AGAIN 16. # Triple glitch parte 1 // (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # Triple glitch parte 2 // (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # Encantado de conocerte // (Episodio eliminado de Rise and Fall) # Los Hack Hunters regresan! // Hackstreet's Back 17. # Un reencuentro pirata // Troullie and the Pirate's Curse 18. # Angel el exorcista otra vez // Take me to Church 19. # La central eléctrica // Does VAS dream of Electric Sheeps? 20. # Vuela alto // Fly away now !! 21. # Dulce dulce Bon-bon // (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # Venom? parte 1 // Cher Noble (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # Venom? parte 2 // (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # La nave-fortaleza de Iec // Say hi to Virginia 22. # Internet!! // (Episodios comprimidos en uno) # Mecha-Dragon // Tetsuo vs Kaneda 23. # Más que un cero // (Episodios 33 y 34 comprimidos en uno) # I am the power, die now // RISE AND FALL 24. Curiosidades * Esta basada en la saga de Mega Man NT Warriors y se dice que Rise and Fall se basará más en la estética de el manga AKIRA. Haciendo de este, su principal género el Cyberpunk. * Es la primera serie del creador. * Lo curioso, es que primero se creo a Troullie y luego se le inventó la historia. Así nació Hack Extermination. * (SPOILER) "Fusion Warriors" fue el título de la última temporada. El concepto original de esta temporada es que Elle y Troullie se fusionaran así derrotar a Iec. Sin embargo, el creador abandonó la idea ya que no quería que el final fuera basado en derrotar al villano con " el poder de la amistad " * El título de la rescripción es una referencia al álbum "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars" de David Bowie. * La mayoría de los nuevos títulos tienen referencias a manga, libros, películas, pero sobretodo, música. * Todos los nuevos títulos están en inglés. * Muchos episodios fueron eliminados ya que fueron considerados " innecesarios" * (SPOILER) Los títulos en la re-escritura que se encuentran en mayúsculas representan los momentos más importantes de los protagonistas. "RISE" Representa el despertar de Elle después de la batalla con Venom, "FALL" Representa la segunda vez que Troullie es corrompido por Missingno, y por último "RISE AND FALL" Representan primero la impotencia que Troullie tiene al estar contra un ser de infinito poder como Iec pero al mismo tiempo, representa la derrota de esta. * (SPOILER) Iec es la villana de toda la saga, a pesar de que primero que se haya presentado fuera Alexandre. Esto se debe a que Alexandre fue derrotado por Angel, y era más el enemigo personal de este al final de la temporada. En cambio, Troullie sentía una rabia en contra de Iec, ya que arruinaría la paz de el mundo que ya había salvado, por el asesinato de Logiciel y el complejo de superioridad que tenía. * El nombre de los Hack Hunters está muy basado en los Maverick Hunters. * Se tenía planeado un crossover con Cybernetic Unveilling en 2015. * Quién me diga todas las referencias de los nombres de los capítulos, o por lo menos 8 de ellas, le regalo lo que quiera. <3 Categoría:Series